epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Lyn vs Darkness - Waifu Rap Battle Tournament (Round One)
Welcome back to battle three of the Waifu Tournament, where the matchup once again makes a little more sense! Special thanks to JKGame, the resident Fire Emblem expert on this wiki, who wrote for Lyn. He did an excellent job with the character, and I couldn't have done it without him! Thanks, bro! :) Not much else to really tangent on with this one (other than being glad to write for a series that I'm familiar with, Konosuba, again, therefore making the writing process a lot quicker this time around), so let's get to it! Darkness, the Crusader from Konosuba, vs Lyn, the noble swordsmen from Fire Emblem! These two battle it out to see which female sword fighter from medieval times is truly superior! ---- RAP BATTLE! DARKNESS VS LYN!!!!! BEGIN!!! Darkness: Who are you again? I don’t remember you by heart I can’t tell this fart apart from any of the other Marths! From what I can gather, despite the love you get from the fandom, Almost half of your appearances have been non-canon! OH, WHATEVER SHALL I DO?! How can I survive this challenge?! Against a scrawny simpleton who hits weaker than a flying cabbage?! I bet you’ll try to have your with me; well go on, I’ll survive! JUST GO ON AND DESTROY ME, just like the Lorca Tribe... Lyn: Why, Hello Darkness, my friend. I suggest that you prepare yourself on the mic ‘Cause I’m about to outshine the Dark when my Blazing rhymes get bright! Born in the plains, I fight to protect those I’ve grown bonds with While you only fight and protect merely to get pleasure from getting hit! So you’d probably enjoy it when I cut you down with my Sol Katti! How can you think your quips will hit? You have that Stormtrooper accuracy! With your shallow personality, no wonder you’re only seen as a pair of boobs I’d go as far as to say that not even Aqua or Serra are as insufferable as you! Darkness: Well that was disappointing; you think you’ll hurt me with those swings?! I’ve heard harsher words from Kazuma in a hot spring! Would rather fight your son, Roy; he’d probably pick up on your slack I’ll munch on your raps for dinner like they were a snow crab! So shallow and bland! At least my crew and I have some charm Your stats will drop so low to where you’re easily disarmed! Stuck in your adolescence, so of course you’ll cower from the Darkness! The only one they wanted in Smash, yet you’re still just an assist. ''' '''Lyn: Ripping off Mercy’s look, you really think that you’re heroic?! You’re a disgrace to your noble family stuck with a pack of idiots! Prevented a war in Elibe, helped bring the continent to peace While your crew is going nowhere on your quest to slay the Demon King! I just hope you’re Sain enough to know your tank body won’t withstand my Rath! ‘Cause while I may not be Hector, I’ll be the one to give you the axe! Shoot you down with my arrows, leaving you falling like Florina! Your sexual desires disgusts me, Darkness, or should I say, Lalatina! WHO WON?! WHO ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND?! YOU DECIDE! ---- Who Won? Lyn Darkness Which DDLC matchup sounds better? Monika vs Neo DDLC vs River City Girls Category:Blog posts